


How to Tell A Love Story

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Arthur Fleck/TDK Joker 前後有意義嘉年華想破處，結果從PWP變成純愛的故事。超級⋯⋯OOC⋯⋯
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01.

瑪莉安・布蘭琪在街頭上混久了，一打眼就能瞧出一個人的來頭。這天大雪方歇，她蹬著雙長靴站在雪地裡，身上只穿了件短裙，肩上一條廉價皮草，卻絲毫不顯得冷。她神色自若地倚著牆，一邊抽菸，一邊打量周遭。有幾輛車開來，載走了幾名咯咯直笑的年輕女孩，卻無人停在她面前。又過了好一會兒，一輛紅色的雪佛蘭緩緩駛近，尚未瞧見車主，她就想，這輛車絕對上不得。

雪弗蘭在她近前停了下來。車主搖下車窗，露出一張肥胖紅潤的臉。分明是刺骨的寒冬天，這人卻流了滿臉的汗，一雙狹小如豆的眼睛眨巴不停。他看著瑪莉安，劈頭問道：「一個晚上多少錢？」

瑪莉安搖搖頭，道：「我不打算接你的生意。」

一般嫖客被如此直白地拒絕，大多會勃然大怒，罵罵咧咧，更有甚者會直接對流鶯拳腳相向。這中年的胖男人倒十分溫和，他抹了把汗，好聲好氣地問道：「為什麼？」

「這是你第一次來這裡。」瑪莉安傾下身子，朝他臉上吹了口氣，頓時惹得他滿臉通紅，「相信我，你不會想要跟我睡的。」

「但是我只對你感興趣——」

「胡扯。」瑪莉安指向街角一名身材瘦削的金髮女孩，「她更適合你。」

中年男人順著她指的方向看了過去，皺起眉，「不，那女孩根本不是我的⋯⋯」

「相信我，先生。」瑪莉安的語氣果斷，「你會很滿意的。」

胖男人瞟了幾眼瑪莉安，目光落在她豐滿的胸脯上，咕噥道：「好吧，我信你一次。但如果我真不滿意，你得接我的生意。」

瑪莉安朝他拋了個媚眼，「當然，先生。」

雪弗蘭轉而駛向街角的女孩，瑪莉安則把菸屁股丟到腳邊，用高腳跟狠狠踩熄了，正要再點一根香菸，忽地響起一道粗啞的聲音，嚇得她手一抖，菸險些落到地上。

「你為什麼不上車？」那聲音問道。

瑪莉安垂下眼睛，一名少年正蹲在垃圾桶旁，雙目炯炯地盯著她。「他看起來挺有錢。」他又道。

「有錢不代表好處理。」瑪莉安說，「那種人只要接了一次他的生意，他嚐到了甜頭，就會一直找你。」

「那聽起來挺好的。」

「一點也不好。我見識過這種人，他會感情用事，影響到我的其他生意。而且我討厭工作被人干擾。」

「那你還把這種麻煩人物介紹給潔西卡？」

瑪莉安嗤笑一聲，「我早就看不慣潔西卡了。」她踢了下腳邊的垃圾桶，「嘿，你別老蹲著，你要是想接生意，這樣可不行。」

少年並不回話，仍蹲在地上，骯髒的金髮掩住了大半張臉。他是這幾天忽然出現在巷中的新面孔，大多時候都坐在垃圾桶旁，頭髮油膩，渾身發臭，誰也不肯靠近他，只有瑪莉安願意同他說話。她聳了聳肩，不再搭理他，抽了一陣的菸，忽然指向一個由遠而近的人影，開口道：「看到那個慢慢走過來的人了沒？他絕對是第一次來。」

那人影身形瘦削，頭卻異常地大，姿態詭異，步子極慢，一跛一拐地頗為滑稽。其他流鶯見了他，紛紛回避。待他走近些，才看清他頭上一頂鮮綠色的假髮，面上則塗著牆白色的小丑妝容，一雙眼睛在街燈下驚疑不安地左顧右盼。他手裡甚至還抱著個明黃色的廣告版。瑪莉安瞧著他，評斷道：「看來是個怪胎。」

那小丑打扮的男人停下腳步，恰巧站在路燈底下，白光亮晃晃地照映出他臉上的鼻血和傷口。「他應該剛打了一場架⋯⋯或被揍了一頓。這種傢伙要不是不好惹，要不就是個懦夫。」瑪莉安哼笑起來，「我猜是後者。」

「沒人靠近他。」

「當然。誰會想跟一個怪胎上床？」

少年道：「我不這麼認為他是個怪胎。」他突然站起身，這還是瑪莉安頭一次看見他的全貌，這孩子生得挺高，肩膀寬厚，理應堂堂的體態，硬要耷拉著頭，顯得斜頭歪腦，人不周正。瑪莉安還來不及出聲喊他，少年就已走向那神情忐忑的小丑。

「嘿，」少年朝那小丑搭話，「你來這做什麼？」

小丑縮著肩膀，緩緩抱緊了手中的廣告牌，吞吞吐吐地道：「我身上的錢不多，但我想⋯⋯」

「想要什麼？」少年打斷他，「想要口交，還是做愛？」

小丑被這直白話語嚇著了，他抬起頭，乍見少年的面容，便瞪大雙眼。「老天，你的臉。」他先前的侷促消失無蹤，擔憂取而代之，「你的嘴發生什麼事了？」

瑪莉安聽不見他們的對話，少年又背對她，只能從遠處猜測兩人的對話，以為正在議價，高聲嚷道：「嘿！口交一次至少五塊錢！價格別開低了！」

少年聞言，笑出聲音。他唇邊兩道疤痕曲折如兩條粗肥的長蟲，這一笑，傷疤延展開來，彷若蜈蚣扭著細長的腿腳，一路蠕動，爬到那本應年輕光滑的面頰上，顯得越發猙獰可怖。小丑搖著頭，匆忙道：「不，你這樣子，我怎麼可能⋯⋯」

「別瞧我這個樣子。」少年舔了下嘴唇，指尖點著疤痕，「我口交的技術可不錯。」

「不，這⋯⋯」小丑皺起眉頭，他環顧四周，一雙眼睛忽閃，「這不對勁。我不應該來這裡，我不⋯⋯天啊，不。」他定下神，仰起頭，正眼盯著少年，「你該去醫院，或至少上個藥。」

少年尚未回話，又聽瑪莉安喊道：「告訴他，旅館就在對街，一晚只要三塊錢，比口交還便宜！」

少年咯咯笑道：「你聽見她的話了。」

小丑的眼睛在燈下綠得出奇，比他頭上的假髮還要鮮亮幾分。「如果我不買下你，」他的嗓音本就輕軟，現下放緩了語調，簡直細若蚊蚋，「你是不是會繼續招攬客人？」

「當然。我可不想餓肚子。」

小丑嘴唇上的口紅摻著血，一抿嘴，就糊了一下巴明豔的紅。他望向對街，一間模樣破敗的汽車旅館，屋頂上過大的招牌閃著燈，五顏六色的霓虹燈光俗艷非常。他瞥了眼少年，「好吧，」他說得飛快，「我們到那間旅館去。」

旅館的浴室十分狹窄，僅能容納一人，浴簾上生著漆黑的水垢，甫踏進去，一股霉味兒便撲鼻而來。洗手台上方的鏡子破了一角，裂痕蛛網似地爬滿了鏡面，映著懸在天花板明明滅滅的燈泡，一閃一閃地晃人眼。亞瑟・佛萊克小解完，拉上褲襠拉鍊，瞥了眼鏡子，只見自己的臉被破碎的鏡子分割成無數個模糊的光影，影影綽綽地，看不清五官，唯有面上的油彩顏色鮮明。他拿下假髮，抹去唇間的血跡，深吸一口氣，推開浴室的門。

房中燈光昏暗，那少年正坐在床上，懷中抱著個花枕頭。他一見亞瑟，道：「我以為你會把妝卸掉。」

亞瑟搖了搖頭，沒答腔。他手中緊抓著那頂鮮綠的假髮，打量房中的擺設，問道：「你有沒有找到醫藥箱？」

少年嗤笑一聲，「這裡當然不會有那種東西。」他伸長手，拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，「倒是有挺多保險套。」

「我去櫃檯問看看有沒有醫藥箱。」

「別自找麻煩了。」少年扔下枕頭，動作靈活地跳下床，「你來這裡不是為了那種事情。」他的步伐輕快，靜得像隻貓，三兩步就走到亞瑟面前。他毫無預警地伸手掐住亞瑟的臉，逼迫妝容花白的小丑仰起脖子，「你是為了找些樂子，不是嗎？」

亞瑟被少年掐得生疼，卻不掙扎，忍著痛，結結巴巴地道：「不是，我是因為你的傷口⋯⋯」

「別說謊了。」少年的右腿猛地往亞瑟腿間一頂，沿著大腿根部慢慢廝磨，「現在這裡只有我們倆，你沒必要繼續擺出一副好人的德性。」

亞瑟這輩子從沒和任何人這般親近過，他窘迫不已，只覺一股熱流逐漸湧上下腹，惹得他面紅耳赤，心跳加速，呼吸不穩。他的眼睫直顫，咬緊了牙關，好不容易擠出一句話：「我是真心想幫你。」

「我也是真心想幫你。」少年說。他鬆開手，忽然跪了下去。亞瑟傻愣愣地看著他解開自己的皮帶，過於寬鬆的褲子立刻滑落在地，漣漪似地在踝側堆疊出一個又一個凌亂的圓。少年瞄了亞瑟一眼，握住那雙裹在白襪子裡頭的腳踝。

年輕人的手掌寬厚，一把便能完全握住那骨瘦如柴的腳踝，拇指在亞瑟凸出的踝骨處摩挲，粗糙的指腹稍一用力，就在蒼白的肌膚上留下紅色的印痕。他低著頭，暗金色的髮擋不住那銳利線條的顴骨。他摸了一陣亞瑟的腿腳，忽然笑道：「你勃起了。」

無需他提醒，亞瑟也能夠看見自己的內褲濕了一塊。他口乾舌燥，吞了好幾口唾液，嘴巴張張闔闔，卻發不出任何聲音。他渾身僵硬，眼睜睜瞧著少年扯下那條白色的棉內褲，那根半勃的陰莖露了出來。他的性器就如他本人，乾癟似枯枝，就算已經有了反應，依舊蔫頭蔫腦，一副窩囊樣兒。曾有一回，藍道在事務所的廁所瞥了他下身一眼，從那之後便老愛拿這事說嘴，開些低俗玩笑。好比今日，藍道剛畫完妝，突然一把攬上亞瑟的肩膀，笑得露出一口黃牙，「說真的，亞瑟，就算你現在站到街頭上露老二，也不會有人報警。路邊的樹枝都比你那玩意兒有威脅性。」 他這話一出口，更衣室中的其他人全發笑起來。亞瑟想要反駁，環顧他們的笑臉，卻不敢開口，最後只好跟著乾笑幾聲。

少年看見亞瑟的陰莖，倒沒笑他，反倒仰起臉來，「你濕得真快。」他漫不經心地套弄那根乾巴巴的性器，「第一次？」

廉價的旅館房中沒裝設暖氣，積了灰的窗玻璃之外飄起細雪，亞瑟卻像站在炎炎烈日之下，流了滿額的汗。他梗著脖子，倉促地點了下頭。

少年又問：「你幾歲了？」

亞瑟喘著粗氣，斷斷續續地答道：「二、二十九。」

「你怎麼會現在才想要來嫖妓？」

亞瑟無法回答這個問題。就連他本人也想不明白，自己怎麼會在無端挨了一頓揍之後往紅燈區走。早在許多年前，他就已經習慣了高譚市的冷漠與殘酷，若要他算出被圍堵在暗巷挨揍的次數，他還真記不清。以往他被找麻煩，會躺在冷硬的泥地上，等待疼痛消減，再步履蹣跚地踱回那間和母親合住的破舊公寓。

可今天不同。當時他趴在留有殘雪的地面上，聽著那群小混混逐漸遠去的腳步聲，胸口猛地生起了一簇火。那火以經年累月堆積而成的怨氣為燃料，熱烈地灼燒他的五臟六腑，讓他腦中一片空白，無法思考。他頭痛欲裂，想尖聲大叫，想破壞眼前所有一切，想宣洩多年來所積累的不滿——就在那一刻，他瞅著自己掌心染了血的雪水，發現他雖胸口發燙，雪卻凍僵了他的手指，讓他冷得直哆嗦。太冷了。他迷迷糊糊地想。他需要一個溫暖的地方、一個能夠擁抱他的人——待他回過神來，他已經站在紅燈區的路燈之下，和一名少年四目相交。

「我不知道。」亞瑟實話實說，抹了把臉，「我只是⋯⋯今天過得挺糟。」

「我看得出來。」少年說。他垂下眼，舌尖倏然滑過亞瑟的龜頭，「我能讓你感覺好些。」

在亞瑟・佛萊克十七歲的那一年，他抽了人生中的第一根菸。他清楚地記得，那根香菸就擱在潘妮某個男友留下的菸盒裡，皺巴巴的包裝上一名衣著暴露的金髮女孩風情萬種地朝人微笑。正如同他說不出來到紅燈區的理由，他同樣不明白當初的自己是出於什麼樣的動機，手法笨拙地點燃那根廉價香菸。他不過抽了一口菸就咳嗽連連，直咳得面紅耳赤，喘不過氣、肺部發疼。可這疼痛卻令他愛上了抽菸的滋味，他用尼古丁麻痺自己所有的情緒，香菸就此成為他苦苦掙扎的可悲日常中唯一的發洩管道。

可當積滿煙灰缸的菸屁股也無法讓他好受些，他開始用菸頭燙自己的手臂內側。在燃燒的菸頭碰觸肌膚的那一瞬間，疼得他頭昏腦脹，頓時忘記自己姓甚名誰，身在何處。他眼眶痠澀，想流淚，卻控制不住嘴角，反倒犯了老毛病，歇斯底里地大笑不止。

而現下，少年的舌頭比香菸頭滾燙許多，彷彿要把亞瑟・佛萊克的存在燃燒殆盡。少年舔著那根乾巴巴的陰莖，動作自然得像在舔一根將化未化的冰棒。他的舌尖緩緩地順著龜頭打轉，再自頂端一路往下舔去，手上動作也不停，細長的手指靈巧地搔弄柱身下方的囊袋。他來回舔了幾次，就是不肯含住那根陰莖。可僅僅如此便足以令亞瑟幾近高潮，他雙腿直打顫，呼吸越發粗重。就在他以為自己會直接射精的時候，少年突然停了下來。

少年揚起眼睛，臉頰蹭著亞瑟完全勃起的陰莖，問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

亞瑟腦子昏沉，勉強反應過來，反問道：「什麼？」

「我問你叫什麼名字。」

「嘉年華。」亞瑟突地意識到自己給出了藝名，忙補充道：「亞瑟。我叫亞瑟。」

「亞瑟，挺普通的名字。」少年撇著嘴，「我比較喜歡嘉年華。」他又蹭了幾下亞瑟的性器，刻意讓龜頭在自己唇邊粗礪的疤痕上流連，「告訴我，嘉年華，你想要什麼？單純口交就好？還是⋯⋯」他咧開嘴，「你想幹我？」

亞瑟怔愣地瞪著他。這少年的外表固然骯髒，卻掩不住他的好皮囊，尤其是那雙棕綠色的眼睛，在昏暗的房中瑩瑩發著光，充滿了年輕人特有的銳氣。「你可以幹我，」少年續道，「我只收你十五塊錢。怎麼樣？」

就這麼一句話，讓理應被情慾沖昏頭的亞瑟・佛萊克重拾理智。十五塊錢能夠做很多事情。他能多買幾袋麵包或幾瓶牛奶，如若幸運的話，甚至還能替潘妮添購一條二手的厚毛毯。可他完全沒有想到這些雜事。他萬分認真地思考自己的皮夾內是否有十五塊錢。「我不確定我的錢夠不夠，」他說，「我剛剛被一群小混混⋯⋯」

少年又舔了下他的龜頭，「我可以讓你賒帳。」

亞瑟——亞瑟受不了這個。光是想像自己把這名少年壓在身下操幹的畫面就讓他的陰莖越發地硬。「好、好吧。」他嚥了口唾液，啞著聲音，「我想操你。」

少年聞言，站起身，在亞瑟眼前晃了一圈。他久未洗澡，又常待在垃圾堆旁，這一轉，身上的酸臭味就傳到亞瑟鼻間。他問：「你想要直接來，還是要我去沖澡？」

「沖澡。」亞瑟不假思索地道，頓時自覺失禮，連忙補上一句，「麻煩你了。」

少年聳了下肩膀，指向床舖，「你去那裡等，我很快就好。」

亞瑟無法形容等待少年洗澡的時間稱得上短暫抑或漫長。他也許只等了幾分鐘，也可能等了數個小時。他失去了時間概念，端坐於床上，上身衣衫完好，下身未著寸縷，陰莖半勃。他本以為自己決心已定，卻不由猶豫。他不確定和少年做愛是否明智。這少年的衣著骯髒邋遢，想來居無定所，平素相與的鐵定也是些下流之輩，和亞瑟乏味無奇的社交圈相差甚遠。亞瑟莫名生出預感，若他真和少年做愛，那蘊藏在他心口的火將永無熄滅之日，終日燒灼他的內裡，直至他整個人化為一捧塵灰。

少年在浴室裡頭，一邊淋浴一邊哼哼不知名的小調。亞瑟幾度起身欲離開，可當他瞥見自己腿間的陰莖和腳踝上的紅指印，又鬼使神差地坐回原處。少年推開浴室門的時候赤身露體，髮梢滴著水珠子，隨著步子在身後留下一道蜿蜒濕痕。他對上亞瑟的目光，勾起唇角，道：「你還在這裡。」

「你讓我在床上等你。」亞瑟目不轉睛地瞧著少年的一舉一動，年輕人雖瘦，肌理卻相當結實，四肢修長，沾上水光，仿若抹了油似地鮮亮。他半長不短的金髮溽濕，緊貼在頰側，掩去了一側的疤痕。他一屁股坐到床上，立刻就往亞瑟的腿間瞅。

「你軟了。」他說。

亞瑟尷尬地耙了下頭髮，「房裡有點冷。」

少年湊近亞瑟，抱住他的手臂。亞瑟能聞見年輕人身上的肥皂味道，檜木的清香中摻了些乳香味，十分詭異的搭配，卻挺好聞。少年的頭擱到他的肩上，髮絲打濕了他那件皺巴巴、黑紅相間的格子外套。

「我能讓你暖和起來。」少年說，他伸長手往亞瑟腿間探去，卻被捉住了手腕。

「等一下。」亞瑟不自在地道，「我還不知道你的名字。」

「我沒有名字。」

「我理解你不想讓人知道你的真名。但你可以告訴我這裡的人都怎麼喊你。」

「我沒有名字。」少年重複道，「這裡沒人會喊我。」

亞瑟一時不知該如何接話，只生硬地應道：「哦。」他頓了一頓，「好吧。」

少年笑了一聲，手擱上亞瑟的大腿，細細端詳了一陣那張掩在妝容後頭的臉，才低下頭。他的吐息濕熱，仿若一根帶著水氣的羽毛輕輕落在那本就敏感的陰莖上，頃刻便讓那玩意兒起了反應。「你很幸運，」少年啄吻起亞瑟的性器，「我很擅長口交。」

亞瑟默不作聲地閉上眼。少年並沒有誇大其詞，他的技術的確好得驚人，舌頭靈動如一條蛇，時不時掃過龜頭下方的敏感處，帶來陣陣酥麻，使亞瑟腰間發軟，不停哆嗦。他死咬著牙，左手覆到少年的頭上，力道摸貓似地輕柔，手裡拈了幾綹柔順的金色髮絲。

少年似乎被摸得頗為舒服，哼哼出聲，微微吊起眼，朝亞瑟挑起眉毛。床頭櫃上的檯燈依稀照在他的臉上，為他鍍上一層幾不可見的光暈。當亞瑟睜開眼，就見到一張年輕而端正的臉。這趴臥在他大腿上的少年至多不超過二十歲，為人口交的技術卻老練如一名經驗豐富的娼妓。或許在這孩子短短十幾年的人生之中，他已經無數次任由陌生男人踐踏自己的身體以換取金錢。就好比現在，他正為了僅僅十五塊錢，試圖為一名落魄小丑帶來片刻的歡愉。

這個認知甫出現腦中，亞瑟就無端生起罪惡感，甚至令他隱隱反胃作嘔。「停下來。」他撫上少年的臉頰，指腹之下兩道疤痕觸感粗糙。他捧起那張年輕的臉，對上那雙棕綠色的眼，突然沒頭沒腦地問道：「你的疤痕是怎麼來的？」

少年不明所以地瞅著他，咯咯笑道：「你確定要在這時候問這件事情？」

亞瑟點了點頭。「好吧，看來你想先聽故事。」少年瞇起眼，「故事很簡單，一個酒鬼老爸跟一個離家出走的媽媽，還有一個為了填飽肚子不得不跟陌生老色鬼打交道的小孩。」他指著自己，「我那時候只有八歲。某個老混蛋嫌棄我的嘴太小，含不住他的老二，所以他就拿刀——」

「停。」亞瑟皺起眉頭，抬手打住他，「別說了。」

「看來你不喜歡這個故事。」少年的笑容燦爛，「別說這些無聊的東西了。」他低下頭，正要繼續先前的行為，卻再度被亞瑟阻止。他不耐地皺起眉頭，「又怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」亞瑟緩緩地道，「我不想要了。」

「不想要？」

「我還是會給你錢。」亞瑟說。他的陰莖早就隨著少年的話語軟了下去，「我只是⋯⋯忽然想起來有急事。」

少年嗤笑一聲，「哦，真的？」

亞瑟定定地注視眼前理應青春洋溢、肆意妄為的少年。這孩子該在學校和同學嬉笑怒罵，而不是在破舊的旅館裡替一個陌生的窮小丑口交。「真的。」他說。

少年的目光銳利如一把利刃，狠狠捅穿了亞瑟的腦袋，讓他沒辦法思考。他迴避對方的眼睛，以防被看穿內心的所思所想。他繼續編造拙劣的藉口：「我真的有事。我的母親，我們住在一起。她現在一定在等我。我們說好了，要一起看莫瑞秀⋯⋯」

少年坐直身子。他赤身露體，呼吸短促，雙肩微微打顫。窗玻璃蒙上一層薄霜，模糊了他的表情。「隨便你。」他咕噥道，翻身欲下床，亞瑟卻一把拉住他。他回過頭，那妝容狼籍的小丑乾巴巴地道：「你看起來很冷。」

少年還不及回話，那小丑忽然手上使勁，緊緊地抱住他。

這還是亞瑟頭一次和他人貼得這樣緊密。他會和潘妮擁抱，可年華已逝的女人皮膚鬆垮，身體瘦削，一身稜角碦得人生疼。少年的身體則截然不同，他的體溫很高，皮膚光滑，肩頭圓潤。亞瑟把臉擱在少年的頸間，輕嘆一聲。懷中人比潘妮年輕強壯，他卻覺這少年較她要脆弱百倍，讓他不敢太過用力。可他的雙手卻不聽使喚，貪婪地在少年的腰間收緊，貪戀那點溫暖，唯恐一放手，眼前的一切便立時消失無蹤，而他依舊孤身一人躺在雪地之上。

他忽然有些鼻酸，卻不知是為誰。

少年僵著身子，過了好一會兒，才笨拙地回抱他。

「我還是會收你十五塊錢。」少年說。

「我明天帶來給你。」亞瑟道，「我身上只剩下五塊錢。」

「襲擊你的人還不錯，至少他們記得留點錢給你。」

亞瑟笑了起來，「不，他們拿走了皮夾裡所有的錢。這五塊錢是我藏在鞋裡的。」

少年聞言，發出幾聲粗嘎的笑，「老天，嘉年華。真虧你能想到這法子。」

「這裡可是高譚。」亞瑟閉上眼，聞見少年髮間那詭異的肥皂味道，「不小心點可不行。」


	2. Chapter 2

02.

隔天傍晚，亞瑟甫結束工作便趕到了紅燈區。他尚未換下小丑裝束，依舊抱著明黃色的廣告版，神情雖不似先前那樣窘迫，卻仍頗為侷促。這日他來得較早，街上的流鶯並不多，就連那間破旅館也堪堪亮起招牌，細雪紛飛，格外冷清。他四下張望一番，好不容易瞧見一張略顯熟悉的面容。他認得那個穿著短裙、圍著皮草的女人。她正環抱雙臂，垂著眼和近旁的人說話。

她的交談對象被深綠色的垃圾桶掩去，看不清長相。亞瑟找不著那金髮少年，猶豫一會兒，抬步朝那女人走去。女人的聲音高亢尖細，他尚未接近，遠遠地就聽見了他們的對話。

「你老爸對你做出這種事情？」女人提高音量，「哪門子的父親會把兒子的嘴割開，只為了——只為了你不肯替他買香菸？」

亞瑟的步伐一頓。他聽到那道熟悉的粗啞嗓音回答道：「你眼前正好就有一個證據，瑪莉安。」

喚作瑪莉安的女人正要回話，自眼角瞄見亞瑟，抿起大紅色的嘴唇。「不跟你聊了。」她往亞瑟的方向一指，「你的小丑客人來了。」

少年這才從垃圾桶旁探出頭來。他見到亞瑟，頓時咧開嘴笑，「你真的來了。」

「呃，」亞瑟整了整衣襟，莫名緊張不已，「我還欠你十塊錢。」

「啊，你還記得。」少年說，「大多數的客人都會忘記這件事情。」

旁邊的瑪莉安一臉不敢置信地問道：「你讓他賒帳？」

「他昨天錢帶不夠，所以⋯⋯」

「千萬別讓人賒帳。」瑪莉安打斷少年，「記住我說的話，別再這麼做了。這裡的混蛋大多不會像這傻子，」她大拇指一勾，指向亞瑟，「還特地過來送錢給你。」

少年撇了撇嘴，「知道了。現在，你能不能讓我和我的客人好好聊聊天？」

瑪莉安橫了眼少年，沒再說話，轉身離開。亞瑟在她走過時嗅見了她身上的淡香水，極素雅的花香味，卻讓他鼻子發癢，一沒忍住，打了個噴嚏。這為他得來了瑪莉安的一記瞪眼，及少年的幾聲笑。

亞瑟站在少年面前，匆匆從口袋掏出幾張鈔票，遞了過去，「這是我昨天欠你的錢。」

少年卻沒接下錢。他不發一語，直盯著亞瑟，目光探究。他看得那樣仔細，讓亞瑟覺著自己活像隻被架在解剖台上的青蛙，隨時會被開膛剖肚，卻無法掙扎。少年沈默良久，開口道：「我餓了。」

亞瑟問道：「你昨天沒有去買東西吃？」

「婊子可沒那麼好當。你那五塊錢早就被彼特拿走了。」

「彼特？」

「沒錯。」少年只穿了件深紫色的夾克禦寒，一張臉凍得發白，毫無血色，指尖隱隱發紅，「他是專門管這裡的皮條客。」

亞瑟又問：「所以你從昨天到現在都沒吃東西？」

「不只昨天。」少年說。他扳著手指，裝模作樣地數了一會兒，搖了搖頭，「我記不得我幾天沒吃飯了。」他吸了吸鼻子，斜乜著亞瑟，「把你那十塊錢收起來，別給我。」

亞瑟不明白他的用意，還要發問，就聽他又道：「你知不知道哪裡有不錯的餐廳？」

亞瑟在高譚市住了近三十年，光顧過的餐廳卻寥寥可數。佛萊克家的經濟狀況一向不好，最不濟的時候，甚至連生鮮食物都能稱作奢侈品。在亞瑟模糊的兒時記憶中中，只偶爾幾回，潘妮一時興起，帶他到對街的家庭餐廳用餐，母子倆坐在靠窗的位置，往外一望，就是高譚市的車水馬龍。亞瑟會貼著窗玻璃，睜大了眼睛看外頭的一景一物，只覺光待在這熱鬧烘烘的餐廳裡，就算是平素看慣了的街景，也變得鮮明有趣起來。

潘妮倒不像兒子那般興奮，她每回都只點一杯黑咖啡，單手支著下巴，漫不經心地掃視室內的所有人。她在這兒認識過幾任男朋友，亞瑟記得其中一人，那傢伙一顆光頭油亮，生得人高馬大，聲若洪鐘，對誰都萬分熱情，每回見到亞瑟，都會把他抱起來，轉上許多圈，逗得小小的孩子直笑。

亞瑟挺喜歡那男人，可潘妮卻不這麼想。她因為湯瑪斯·韋恩一樁無中生有的醜聞和那男人起了口角，最終不歡而散。有時亞瑟不由猜想，如若當時那男人留下，也許他會成為他的繼父，給他一個完整的家，就像電視節目裡頭所演的那般，強壯的父親為了養家餬口而奔波，嬌弱的母親則待在家裡，打理一切家務，等待丈夫和兒子的歸來。可亞瑟心知肚明，那願景太過美好，好得一點兒也不真實，所以當那男人摔上佛萊克家的門，永遠走出母子倆的人生，他雖遺憾，卻不曾為此失落。

他早就心知肚明，他和潘妮誰也離不了誰，像兩棵共生共長、枝節糾纏在一塊的樹，同生共死，只待枯葉散盡。

亞瑟最後領著少年到了一間甜甜圈店。那間店空氣中瀰漫一股子甜絲絲的味道，店員的態度極差，客人卻不見少。亞瑟推開店門，扭頭朝少年道：「這間店的甜甜圈很有名。」

少年饒有興致地環視店內的裝潢，「這裡看起來不像餐廳。」

亞瑟抹了下鼻頭，尷尬道：「這是附近我唯一知道的店。如果你不喜歡甜食，我們可以換一間⋯⋯」

「不了。」少年哼哼道，「甜甜圈挺好。」

兩人選了靠近門口的座位，亞瑟一眼也沒看菜單，只道：「你可以點任何你喜歡的東西。」

「超過十塊錢也沒關係？」

亞瑟失笑道：「沒關係。」

「你可真大方。」少年道。而他也毫不客氣地點了滿滿一桌的食物，每種口味的甜甜圈都點了一輪，還有各式甜膩的飲料。他把一杯冒著蒸騰熱氣的巧克力推到亞瑟面前，「這是替你點的。」

那巧克力杯緣上唇印隱約，明顯被人喝過一口。亞瑟問道：「你不喜歡這杯巧克力？」

少年顯然餓壞了，狼吞虎嚥，兩隻手裡各拿著個甜甜圈，臉上沾了不少碎屑。他嚼著口中的食物，也不急著嚥下，含糊不清地道：「我不喜歡那味道。嘿，你別光看著我吃。」

「我不餓。」

「吃一個。」少年勸誘道，「一個就好。」

亞瑟猶豫片刻，選了盤中最單調乏味的糖霜甜甜圈。甜甜圈甫接觸到他的體溫，糖蜜就在指尖融化，沿著指腹流下，滿掌黏膩。他咬了一口甜甜圈，糕體鬆軟，入口即化，甜味瞬間在口中漫開。他雖喜歡甜食，卻不常吃，有時興致來了，會捎上幾個回家和潘妮分享。他今日在外工作了一整天，早就飢腸轆轆，兩三口就把甜甜圈囫圇吞下。待他吃完甜甜圈，飲盡那杯過濃的熱巧克力，才發現少年正瞧著他。

少年道：「你看起來比我還餓。」

亞瑟不由窘迫地乾笑幾聲。少年吃了幾個甜甜圈下肚，速度明顯慢了下來，他一邊咀嚼，一邊道：「昨天的莫瑞秀如何？」

「還可以。」亞瑟道。昨夜他恰恰趕上節目開始的時間，早就在臥室等著的潘妮並沒有質問他晚歸的理由，只讓他趕緊上床，和她一起看電視。亞瑟躺在母親身旁，耳中聽著莫瑞的妙語如珠，鼻間嗅著潘妮睡衣上的玫瑰香精，卻一則笑話都沒聽進去。他滿腦子都是先前和少年的那個擁抱，暖如烈火，讓他的胸口發燙。這還是他頭一次知曉，熱到了極致，竟也能讓人瑟瑟發起抖來。

潘妮注意到了他的心不在焉，問道：「快樂，你在想什麼？」

他回過神來，「沒什麼，媽媽。」他答得心虛，「只是些工作上的事情。」

潘妮輕聲斥道：「別把工作的事情帶回家，快樂。現在是屬於我們母子倆的時間。」

「抱歉，媽媽。」

「我只有你，快樂，而你也只有我。」潘妮握住亞瑟的手，她的手背上皺紋密佈，手指瘦削若枯木。「我們一起過了這麼多年⋯⋯就只有我們兩個。」

亞瑟忍住想抽回手的衝動。他幾乎要出言反駁，告訴她，不久之前，一名少年曾緊緊地回抱他。可他不發一語，抿起唇，回握住她的手，過了許久，直到莫瑞秀結束，才回道：「我知道，媽媽。」

「所以，」少年拖著調子，「你昨天有沒有聽到什麼有趣的笑話？」

亞瑟眨了眨眼，「沒什麼。」

「你可是為了莫瑞秀拒絕操我。」少年的音量不大，卻足以令鄰近一名金髮女子側目。他也不管不顧，依然故我地道：「嘉年華，你可不知道自己錯過了什麼。」

亞瑟能感覺到那金髮女人的目光落在自己身上。那冰冷的眼神仿若一點落到薪柴之中的火星子，只一瞬就將他心中的難堪和尷尬全數點燃，令他萬分不自在。他剛窘迫地低下頭，忽然喉頭一哽，笑出聲音來。

少年奇道：「怎麼了？」

亞瑟沒法回話。他雙手掩住嘴，悶聲笑了起來，每笑一聲，肩膀就一抖，直笑得他彎下腰，卻依舊止不住那不斷從指縫間洩出的笑聲。他這一笑，自然引來了更多人注目，他瞟見那金髮女人一臉嫌惡地站起身，嘴裡念念有詞，他聽不清楚大多字句，唯有那麼一句話，他聽得真真切切：「神經病玻璃。」

「別這樣。」少年在女人經過時發話道，「你只是在嫉妒他的老二對你沒反應而已。」

女人停下腳步，不敢置信地瞪著少年，「你說什麼？」

「我說，你在嫉妒他那根老二對你沒反應。」

女人想回嘴，卻在見到少年唇邊的傷痕時一頓。「怪胎。」她罵道，「你們真噁心。」

少年聳了聳肩，沒再理會她，轉向笑聲漸歇的亞瑟，「嘉年華，」他伸手在亞瑟面前揮了揮，「告訴我，有什麼東西那麼好笑？」

亞瑟乾咳幾聲，他笑得太過激烈，眼中含了水光，一雙翠綠色的眼睛在花花綠綠的玻璃燈罩下顯得格外幽暗，如兩潭深池。「抱歉，」他抽了張紙巾，擦去手上的糖霜及鼻涕，「這是我的老毛病。我，呃，從小就有這問題，它會讓我突然笑個不停。」

「你好像對這病很困擾。」少年道。

「當然。」亞瑟道，「我沒辦法控制它什麼時候發作。」

「至少它能讓你大笑。」少年慢悠悠地道，他比劃著店內的顧客及外頭行色匆匆的過路人，「我敢打賭，這些人已經很多年沒像你那樣發笑過了。」

「我可不是因為開心才笑。」

「我知道。」少年說，他把亂糟糟的金髮捋到耳後，露出那兩道疤痕。他咧開嘴，「我也不是。但是你瞧，我看起來永遠都在笑。」他一笑，黑黝黝的眼睛就彎了起來，幾星光點影影綽綽地閃映其中，彷彿那雙眼眸深處藏著將燃未燃的餘火，隨時能灼傷人。他瞧見亞瑟的神情，又咯咯笑道：「別那樣看我，嘉年華。這可是件好事。」

「你的疤痕，」亞瑟斟酌著字眼，「我剛剛聽到你和那個女人在聊天，故事和昨天不一樣。」

少年咬了口巧克力甜甜圈，旋即皺起臉，把那缺了一角的甜甜圈塞進亞瑟手中，「所以？」

「沒什麼。我只是⋯⋯」

「你想知道我說的是不是實話。」少年斬釘截鐵地道，他仍然在笑，眼角眉梢爬滿了略帶譏諷的笑意。他不答反問：「你覺得呢？」

亞瑟捧著那甜甜圈，融化的巧克力醬染黑了他的指甲，沾在手腕上。他趕緊拿紙要擦，少年卻突然傾過身，拽過他的手，用力之猛，甜甜圈落到地上。少年先是朝他一揚眉，接著張開嘴，緩緩含住那根沾滿巧克力醬的手指。

亞瑟倒抽一口氣。少年的口腔濕熱，柔軟的舌頭包覆住他的指尖，引著他去撫摸口內那對粗礪的疤痕。亞瑟本想抽回手，卻又不自覺地貪戀這燙人的溫度，指腹反倒在那歪斜的痕跡上流連。少年嘴巴微張，任他翻攪自己的口腔，一雙黝黑的眼睛直勾勾地望著他。

店門口離他們只有幾步之遙，門板上掛了個鈴鐺，只要有人進出就會叮鈴作響，亞瑟卻聽不見門被推開的聲響。如鼓心跳充盈他的耳膜，粗重鼻息掩去了瑣碎的雜音。他緩緩閉上眼，猶如一名盲人，顫巍巍地摸索石壁上的痕跡，試圖一點一滴地藉由觸感架構出指下之物的來歷。他的腦中浮現一名面色蒼白的男孩，正惶惶不安地瞪著一雙棕綠色的眼睛。在亞瑟的想像之中，那下刀之人鐵定抖著手，用一柄幾近生鏽的小刀，割開孩子柔嫩的皮肉，對耳邊的哭喊罔若未聞。

他恍惚記起許多年前，潘妮某一任男朋友爛醉如泥地回到公寓。那是個矮小健碩的義大利男人，說起英語來口音濃重，含糊不清。亞瑟早已忘記他的長相，只記得這人發起怒來總要對母子倆動手出氣，誰也止不住。潘妮看不慣那人一身酒臭，和他起了爭執，怎料他一時氣惱，不知從哪兒掏出一柄刀，就要往她臉上劃去。當時的亞瑟仍是個孩子，見母親有危險，趕緊撲上前去。那刀將將劃過他的上唇，只一下，就見了血。那傷口並不深，卻足以令年幼的亞瑟疼得腦中一片空白，渾然記不清那人是如何罵罵咧咧地離開。

亞瑟舔了舔上唇那道疤，收回手。他的手指上沾滿了少年的唾液，留有對方口腔的餘溫。他低聲道：「我相信你。」

少年正咋巴著嘴，聞言一愣。

亞瑟又說：「我相信你昨晚對我說的是實話。」

「那你可就太天真了，嘉年華。」

「我可是個派對小丑。」亞瑟說，「我相信所有孩子對我說的話。」

少年嗤笑一聲，「我不是小孩。」

「成年人才不會把不愛吃的東西塞給別人。」亞瑟說，他彎下腰，作勢要撿落到地上的巧克力甜甜圈。可當他直起身，手裡拿著的並非被咬一口的甜甜圈，而是一朵大紅色的假花。他手腕一轉，將花遞到少年眼前，道：「這是我的胸花。」

少年眉頭微蹙，問道：「你在做什麼？」

「我要把它送給你。」亞瑟道。

「為什麼？」

亞瑟沒回答，只笑著看少年接下那朵胸花。他捧著花細細端詳，似乎在尋找機關，卻一無所獲。

亞瑟指示道：「把它別到你的夾克上。」

少年奇怪地瞅了亞瑟一眼，仍然依言行事。殊不知他剛把胸花別到胸前，透明的液體就從花心噴了出來，溽濕了他的前襟。他怔了怔，朝亞瑟挑起眉毛，「認真的嗎，嘉年華？這就是你的伎倆？」

亞瑟微微一笑，「我現在手邊只有這個道具。如果你想的話，我下次再帶別的東西給你。」

「下次？」少年笑得促狹，「你還想見我？」

這下亞瑟倒說不出話來了，少年又道：「我只收你十五塊錢，嘉年華。還是你需要折扣？」

亞瑟窘得面紅耳赤，連忙否認：「我沒打算要再⋯⋯」

「但是你硬了。」少年說。亞瑟忽覺腿間一重，年輕人不知何時脫下鞋子，正赤腳踩著他的褲襠，腳趾尖施力，恰恰踏在他半勃的陰莖上。「你在我含你手指的時候就硬了。」

亞瑟這才察覺自己渾身燥熱，額上也浮了一層薄汗。「別這樣，」他壓低聲音，「快停下。」

少年笑咧著嘴，道：「我可不認為你想要我停下。」他說完話，腳上也不安分，反倒加重了力道，一輕一重、時快時慢地踩踏腳下那逐漸硬挺的陰莖，害得亞瑟腰間發麻，鼻息粗重。

亞瑟咬著牙關，下巴繃得死緊，費了好大的勁，才擠出一句話：「我們可是在外面。」

少年聳了聳肩膀，「所以？」

「會被別人看見。」

「我可不介意。」少年反問道，「你介意嗎，嘉年華？」

亞瑟的臉脹得通紅。他能聽見店內顧客的談笑聲，能嗅見空氣中的甜膩氣味，卻瞧不見其他事物。他死盯著少年的臉，從那頭金棕色的髮直看到那對扭曲的疤痕，彷彿想將眼前人的模樣永刻於心。

少年又問了一次：「你介意嗎？」

亞瑟臉上暈紅，口乾舌燥，一顆摻著白色油彩的汗珠滴落到他緊握的拳頭上。他說不出話，被刺激得直不起腰，腹痛難耐一般地弓起身體，目光卻不曾離開過少年那雙棕綠色的眼睛。

一對男女推開店門，一邊說笑一邊往櫃檯走去。那女人穿著雙大紅色的高跟鞋，走得太快，在經過亞瑟二人的時候扭了一下腳，重心不穩，差點摔倒在地。好在她的男伴眼明手快，一把攬住她。這不過是個極小的插曲，卻瞬間讓亞瑟原本昏沉的腦袋清明起來。

他猛地站起身，一把握住少年的手腕，「別鬧了。」他一字一頓，說得極慢，「我們該走了。」

外頭正在飄雪，空氣冷冽，每吸一口氣，都凍得肺部活像要結霜似地隱隱作痛。可在這樣的寒冬天裡，亞瑟汗流不止，他步伐匆匆，拉著少年往一旁的小巷走，直到街燈成了遠處的一點光亮，才停下腳步。他鬆開手，吐息間全是雪白霧氣，道：「你不應該做這種事。」

「哪種事？」

「你剛剛在店裡做的事情。」亞瑟搖了下頭，「你不用服務我。」

「服務你？」少年咯咯直笑，眼中閃著惡意的光芒，「我做了什麼？」

亞瑟明白他在裝傻，卻沒心情配合他，只粗聲粗氣地道：「我身上的錢都花光了。」

「我從頭到尾都沒提起錢。」

亞瑟煩躁地耙了下頭髮，他頭昏腦脹，一股子莫名怒氣積在胸口。少年的眼底映著一地的雪，而他其中看見了昨夜倒臥在地、狼狽不堪的自己。「別再做這種事情。」他說，「我不喜歡。」

「我還真看不出來你哪裡不喜歡。」

亞瑟抹了把臉，「聽著，你還是個孩子，我不應該⋯⋯」

這回少年沒等他說完話，哼笑一聲，轉身就走。亞瑟下意識地要攔住他，卻抓了個空，只好問道：「你要去哪？」

「我的鞋子還在店裡。」少年頭也不回地答道，「我可不想要凍壞腳。」

亞瑟這才發現自己剛剛太過匆忙，完全沒有注意到少年腳上只穿了一隻鞋。他望著那高瘦的背影，想出言喊住對方，卻發不出任何聲音。他傻站在原地，過了一陣，打了個寒顫，才驚醒一般地眨了下眼，雪霜撲簌簌地落了下來，凍得他雙頰生疼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近凍得我雙手發僵，只好用一根手指打字 orz

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章去吃甜甜圈


End file.
